Werewolf Chat 101
by BieberLautnerFever
Summary: The werewolve pack has a unusal and awkward chat over the web! Random! Might do more chapters if good reviews!
1. Text Chat

**Texting Chat**

**Sam Uley: Love's Emi Muffins (LEM)**

**Jacob Black: Black Attack (BA)**

**Leah Clearwater: THE Bitch: Picture To Burn XOXO (TB: PTB XO)**

**Embry Call: ! EM C ! (! EM C !)**

**Seth Clearwater: Aliens Rock! (AR!)**

**Quil Atera: Sexy-Back (S-B)**

**Paul Meraz: ng3r !$$u3$ (Anger Issues [A-S] )**

**Jared Pelltier: One and Only! (O & O!)**

**Collin Ferris: Teenage Life! (TL!)**

**Brady Munoz: Wolves Rulezzz (WR)**

_**Online**_

_**EVERYONE**_

**Jacob: Gr8 every1 is here! Now I can tell every1 was up.**

**Leah: DON'T JACOB! If u want 2 live :/**

**Sam: Huh? :S**

**Paul: Agreed :$**

**Emby: Of course u wud agree Paul. U're head is so far up Sam's ass :D**

**Collin: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh OWNED! :)))**

**Jacob: KK, back 2 the subject ,-,**

**Seth: U got Leah preggo didn 't U! U fuckin' a-hole! :**

**Leah: No, Seth! O.O**

**Jared: Woah,, interesting 'subject' guys.**

**Brady: F Is for friends who do stuff tog. U is for U & meeeee N is for nywhere & nytime at all! Down here in the deep blue seaaaa**

**Quil: Spongebob quote?**

**Paul: Of coruse he would konow 'bout Spongebob, peodiphile!**

**Leah: Hey Paul, guess what?**

**Paul: What?**

**Leah; Fuck you, Fuck Sam, Fuck Emily, Fuck her muffins, Fuck your head up Sam's Ass, Fuck your hair, fuck you trying to bad ass, fuck your pants, fuck your boxers, fuck your shirt fuck your abs, fuck your penis, fuck you, Fuck Imprinting, fuck your life with Sam in it!**

**Collin: :O**

**Jared: O.O**

**Embry: Hehehe...**

**Quil: Ooooo**

**Sam: O.o How did I get brought up in 2 dis?**

**Leah: Fuck You! :(((((((**

**Paul: WTF!**

**Jacob: Calm down, babe. **

**Leah: Sorry ;)))**

**Sam: Huh? Babe? Wha?**

**Seth: I caught Lee & Jake making out on the couch with Quil &Embry!**

**Embry: Yeah, I was like :PP and like O.O at the same time.**

**Quil: They were groping on eachother & everything.**

**Leah: Seriously? :P**

**Jacob How awkward.**

**Seth: U know what is funny? Me, Leah and Jacob r in the living room talk 2 eachother on ouur cp's.**

**Sam: I'm coming over D:**

**Embry: ... O.O**

_**Love's Emily Muffins has signed off**_

**Jared: So... like if he does come over like type S.O.S, k?**

**Leah: We can take him**

**-Five Minutes of Silence later-**

**Seth: S.O.S! S.O.S!**

**Paul: WHAT!**

**Leah: He is lying.**

**Seth: Save our Sight.**

**Quil: Y?**

**Jacob: Cus' me & Lee we're making out & forgot he was in the room.**

**Embry: Wow, interesting Fam!**

**Jared: Hey where did Collin and Brady go?**

**Embry: Hmm... **

**Quil: I knew it was too quiet...**

**Seth: Sam camptured them! Sethman to the rescue.**

**Leah: Seth, why are you jumping on the couch across me and Jake?**

**Seth: Cause' I am friggin' awesome.**

**Paul: Where's yall's mom?**

**Leah: She went 2 Charlie's.**

**Embry: They're probably making out.**

**Quil: I'm sure they kno dat.**

**Leah: Hey gtg Me and Jacob are bout' to bang eachother since Seth went to his room.**

**Quil: Okay, we r coming over.**

**Jacob: : :/ PERV!**

_**Everyone has signed off**_


	2. Video Chat

**Video Chat**

**Sam Uley: Love's Emi Muffins (LEM)**

**Jacob Black: Black Attack (BA)**

**Leah Clearwater: THE Bitch: Picture To Burn XOXO (TB: PTB XO)**

**Embry Call: ! EM C ! (! EM C !)**

**Seth Clearwater: Aliens Rock! (AR!)**

**Quil Atera: Sexy-Back (S-B)**

**Paul Meraz: ng3r !$$u3$ (Anger Issues [A-S] )**

**Jared Pelltier: One and Only! (O & O!)**

**Collin Ferris: Teenage Life! (TL!)**

**Brady Munoz: Wolves Rulezzz (WR)**

**Collin Ferris created a chat room "Wolve Pack"**

_**Joined**_

_**! EM C !**_

_**WR**_

_**O & O!**_

_**S-B!**_

_**AR!**_

_**TB: PTB XO**_

_**BA**_

_**A-S**_

_**LEM**_

**Sam: Hey!**

**Jacob: Don't u wan' say somethin'?**

**Sam: Huh?**

**Quil: Sorry, dumbass**

**Leah: U & Emy should B sorry!**

**Embry: Wat did we do? :(**

**Leah: WTF! U kno exactly wat U did.**

**Quil: I'm sorry I watched U & Jake make out... **

**Quil: NOT! :D**

**Paul: O.O Since when did U B Com' gay?**

**Jared: Yeah that's like awkward!**

**Quil: wat? dat doesn't make sense. I imprinted already**

**Embry: yeah, on a 3- year old girl.**

**Brady: Peodphile!**

_**Leah Clearwater has put her web cam on.**_

**Sam: Hey! I C U!**

**Brady: It does dat?**

_**Seth shows up on screen and waves with his laptop by Leah**_

**Leah: we can't talk on it b cus' somethin is wrong with it so yeah.. but yall can c me**

**Seth:& me!**

**Jacob: I don't hav dat :(**

**Embry: Me neitherr**

**Sam: I do!**

_**Sam Uley has put his web cam on.**_

**Sam: hahaha!**

_**Sam points to his right at Leah on the other video cam.**_

_**Leah gives him the middle finger.**_

**Quil: I wana do dat :((**

**Embry: Me 2**

**Jacob: I'm comin' over**

**Leah: Ok :))**

_**BA has signed off**_

**Quil: Me 2**

**Leah: wait!**

_**S-B! has signed off**_

**Leah: Oh shit!**

**Embry: I'm comin' over 3rd.**

**Leah: NO!**

_**! EM C ! has signed off**_

**Leah: URGHH! Y don't U all just com over.**

**Jared: Ok**

**Paul: Alright**

**Sam: KK**

**Collin: :) B there in 5**

_**O & O! has signed off**_

_**LEM has signed off**_

_**AS has signed off**_

_**TL has signed off**_

**Leah: I wus kiddin' :((**

**Brady: and then there was 2**

**Leah: Oh hell no!**

_**TB: PTB XO has signed off**_

**Brady: I'm all alone :((**

**Seth: I'm here**

**Brady: Oh hell no!**

_**WR has signed off**_

**Seth: That was rude.. O.O**


	3. Getting to know eachother Chat

**Getting to know eachother Chat**

**Sam Uley: Love's Emi Muffins (LEM)**

**Jacob Black: Black Attack (BA)**

**Leah Clearwater: THE Bitch: Picture To Burn XOXO (TB: PTB XO)**

**Embry Call: ! EM C ! (! EM C !)**

**Seth Clearwater: Aliens Rock! (AR!)**

**Quil Atera: Sexy-Back (S-B)**

**Paul Meraz: ng3r !$$u3$ (Anger Issues [A-S] )**

**Jared Pelltier: One and Only! (O & O!)**

**Collin Ferris: Teenage Life! (TL!)**

**Brady Munoz: Wolves Rulezzz (WR)**

_**Online**_

_**EVERYONE**_

**Quil: I'm bored out of my mind! :((**

**Embry: Sameee**

**Collin: How bout' we tell eachother R fav things?**

**Sam: Y?**

**Jared: Yeh dat is stupid.**

**Leah: I'm N.**

**Brady: Me 2**

**Jacob: Me 3**

**Embry: KK**

**Quil: Alright**

**Brady: Totally, Dude**

**Seth: U kno I'm N. How bout the 3 stooges?**

**Jared: Might as well**

**Sam: Sure, Emily just left.**

**Leah: Sam, we don't giv a fuck Y. Yes or no question.**

**Paul: Yes, Yes I will play.**

**Jacob: All righty then... I'll go first then we all say our answers in the order of that number**

**Leah: 2!**

**Paul: 3**

**Embry: Fourth**

**Brady: 5! :))**

**Seth: 6 :(((**

**Sam: 7 O,O... Haha that looks cool**

**Quil: 8th**

**Jared: I'll B last**

**Collin: K, guess I'm 7th since all of yal type fast. Go Jacob.**

**Jacob: Fav... food? Mine is.. Pizza... Cheese Pizza :)**

**Leah: Fried Chicken, preferably the legs.. :PP That sounds wrong O.O**

**Paul: I would have 2 choose... Cheese Hamburger :DD**

**Embry: Can I be like a snack?**

**Leah: I suppose...**

**Embry: K then I like pickles :))**

**Jacob: That sounds wrong on sooo many levels O.o**

**Embry: :(( I like the saltyness**

**Sam: Dude, that is like WOAH!**

**Collin: Didn't kno U rolled that way, homie**

**Leah: Hey do yall wanna kno something?**

**Quil: Hmm?**

**Jared: Wat?**

**Leah: A pickle is a cucumbers grump cousin..**

**Brady: That's off of Icarly!**

**Quil: How do you kno?**

**Brady: Uhhh.. U kno..**

**Paul: Haha! Brady watches Nickelodeon!**

**Seth: I do 2... som of those Nick Girl's are hot! Like Victoria Justice.**

**Jacob: Then Y do you watch it, Leah? From last night I didn't kno U were goanna turn gay.**

**Seth: Eww! Little bro here! And I hear yall last night so just... URGHHH!**

**Leah: Noo! I like the guys from Big Time Rush, especially Carlos he's so cute.**

**Jared: Just looked that up & he's ok...**

**Sam: O.O**

**Paul: What did ya type N?**

**Jared: Carlos from Big Time Rush.**

**Collin: :((( Can we jus contin' wit the game?**

**Leah: yeah, Brady you're turn.**

**Brady: Probably... Blueberry muffin's not Emily muffins, hate those. Muffins from the store. Or Leah's mufifns.**

**Sam: U hate Emi muffins :(( I 3themm**

**Paul: Leah make's muffins?**

**Jared: Yeh I was about 2 ask that, 2 Paul.**

**Collin: U kno wut? Y don't we just do Fav. Song, Color, Movie, Book, T.V Show in that order.**

**Leah: Ok, I first!**

**Jacob: 2nd Called it hahaha!**

**Seth: 3rd Ohh what now bitches!**

**Sam: this is the order Leah, Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry, Myself, Jared, Paul, Collin and Brady... So Leah... O.o**

**Leah: Airplanes by B.o.B ft. Haley Williams, Neon Green, Easy A, Dear John and... probably Jeresey Shore! :))**

**Jared: Weird...**

**Leah: Shut Up! O.O**

**Brady: You should sing that...**

**Leah: Sure... yall can come over and I'll since it...**

**Jacob: B there in 10!**

_**Black Attack has signed out**_

**Seth: I am already here :))**

**Leah: I was kidding! DON'T COME OVER! Only Jacob! We aren't repeating this process got that?**

**Quil: Seth just sent me a text saying there was a party**

**Leah: SETH!**

**Seth: I'm sorry :(**

**Leah: Oh U're goanna B sorry!**

_**THE Bitch: Picture To Burn XOXO has signed out**_

**Seth: NO! I'm sorry! **

**Seth: HELP MEE!**

_**Alien's Rock has been disconnected**_

**Paul: So... how about a party at my house instead?**

**Jared: Suree...**

**Collin: Alright O.O**

**Brady: Shouldn't we make sure Seth is alright?**

**Sam: Jacob is goin' over there.**

**Embry: Pshhh he'll just probably watch her.**

**Quil: Huh?**

**Embry: He said she was hot when she was fiesty**

**Sam: URGHHHH! :((((((((**

**Paul: Soo.. how bout that partayyy**

_**Sam has went to go beat Jacob's ass**_

**Jared: Day-Um...**


End file.
